Cavis Appythart and Millward Phelps' TUTS: Inclusive Arts Showcase: A VeggieTales Movie
Cavis Appythart and Millward Phelps' TUTS: Inclusive Arts Showcase: A VeggieTales Movie is a 2001 American computer-animated comedy adventure musical film, based on VeggieTales, produced by Big Idea Productions and it was released by Artisan Entertainment through its F.H.E. Pictures label. It was directed by Tim Hodge, produced by Ameake Owens and written by Phil Vischer, it is Artisan's first independently-produced motion picture before its purchase by Big Idea in November 2001. Set in a world populated entirely by anthropomorphic fruits and other vegetables and actors including humans and women. It is the pilot feature-length film or the pilot episode in the VeggieTales series. The film premiered on November 21, 2001 at Hobby Center for the Performing Arts in Houston, Texas, and was theatrically released on December 14, 2001 to mostly positive reviews from critics. It was nominated for two Academy Awards including Best Animated Feature, and won the Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film. The film was released on DVD on August 5, 2003 and Blu-ray in 2008. Characters * Bob the Tomato/Cavis Appythart * Larry the Cucumber/Millward Phelps * Pa Grape/Seymour Schwenk * Junior Asparagus/Edmund Gilbert * TUTS Actors * VeggieTales Characters * Henry the Penguin (cameo) * Fib (cameo) Songs * Real Gone * Our First Big Break * The Greatest Show * Galway Girl * Wake Me Up Before You Go Go * How Far I'll Go * Thunder * Another Day of Sun * You Will Be Found * This Is Me * Put It Together (Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo) (credits only) Home media It was first released in theaters on December 14, 2001 by Word Entertainment. It was released on VHS in April 16, 2002 by Lyrick Studios and Hit Entertainment. In August 5, 2003, Warner Home Video reprinted it as part of the VeggieTales Classics line. In September 6, 2005, Sony Wonder reprinted it before Cars was released on November 4, 2005, but soon after the teaser trailer, it was announced on December 7, 2004, the release date was changed to June 9, 2006. Fun Facts Explanations * A gnat is a type of insect. Trivia * The episode was originally going to be released on September 2002. However, since it was completed early, they decided to release it in late December 2001 instead. * This is the first episode for several things: ** This marks the first appearance of Scott, Hope, Reyna, Blake, Hannah, Zoe, Kara, Armani, Mabyn, Audery, Ella, Brennan, Elle, Ty, Neveah, Toni, Jaclyn, Nathan, Jessie, Abby, Emily Burnett and actors. ** The first episode Sheryl Crow performed in the VeggieTales episode. ** The first episode not to have a theme song, countertop or a silly song. ** The first episode Tom Owens worked on. * The is also the last episode for several things: ** The last episode not to show Ventrilomatic and Rusty. ** The last VeggieTales episode to be distributed by Lyrick Studios and Hit Entertainment. * There were a few differences between pre-production and the final version: ** Concept art shows Hope's wearing a white shoes. ** In the storyboards, Hope and Reyna are veggies in the original. In the final version, Hope and Reyna are women with hands, arms and legs. ** The show was originally titled "Cavis and Millward's Inclusive Arts Showcase: A VeggieTales Movie". ** Ameake states that Hannah was the part of the great actor, but she doesn't have a microphone because she uses the speaker to speak loud enough to hear the audience. ** Originally in the storyboards and concept art, it was going to be an entirely two new models for Reyna and Hope's leis and grass skirts. That was probably Hawaii. ** After the first rehearsing at the theater, it was suppose to be night time, and it shows Millward throwing microphone. ** Brian Roberts states that Scott is wearing a top hat without a Mad Hatter's hat. However, Scott is wearing a different top hat because he has a magic stick in the final. ** Phil states that Hope is taking a shower in the dressing room. However, she is taking a bath in the bathroom when she uses the brush to wash it off. That was absent in the final. * This is the first time Cavis' top hat stays on his head. However, he loses it in some shots. * The sun shown is actually a lens flare. Remarks * Concept art of the theater had the TUTS logo in English, but it's in Japanese in the actual episode. * Although not a goof, Hope's microphone is missing in one shot, but reappears in the next shot. * The Peaoni Brothers had ample time to set their whole trap up without anyone noticing indicating the palace guards aren't doing their job correctly. * Hope states that she can look around the buildings, but since she's at the elevator, she actually cannot. * The first teaser poster showed Cavis and Millward with two costumes to show their smiling mouths. For some reason, that illustration of them for some reason showed them with funny faces, something actual stock vegetables (Cavis and Millward themselves in the actual film) do not have. * It'd be very unlikely all the maidens could fit in Haman's wagon at it's size. * During the first half of the movie, Millward Phelps is seen without his mustache. He later regained it the next morning, though he might be possible that he just work. * The DVD cover states it's around 96 minutes. But the entire episode runtime is 116. * Millward gains his straw hat back in specific shots but loses it afterwards. * Millward states that he can see his house from here, but since he's facing downwards, he actually cannot. * Cavis mentions that he has shoes. But since he is a tomato, he has no feet. * In the Inclusive Arts Showcase at the Hobby Center, Hope is wearing a yellow dress with two straps, black pants and black shoes with no socks. In this VeggieTales version, Hope is wearing a pink shirt, blue shorts and black tennis shoes with socks. * Cavis and Millward's eyes can see very clearly, despite not wearing glasses. * What does I.P.T. (Infant Potty Training) have to do with banishment to the Island of Perpetual Tickling? * After Hope is dancing with Reyna and Cavis in the end of How Far I'll Go, Hope walks away without hugging. Shouldn't be when Hope is about to hug with Reyna or if Cavis and Millward are trying to put Hope to the stairs, unless if there's the way that she can make it go any faster? * Millward comes in after Hope, Cavis and Reyna singing, which somehow he didn't hear Hope, Cavis and Reyna right now in the beginning of the How Far I'll Go song. Goofs * When Scott is about to sing, part of his top hat clips through Millward's mouth. * In the original Word Entertainment print of this episode (the version widely sold at Christian bookstores before the more well-known mass market Lyrick tapes came about), there was animation error that was fixed later on. During the song, after Reyna finishes the first verse, Hope walks in to sing a vocal-only segment; this was originally much more roughly animated, with Cavis popping into view on the right before starting to walk in and the other two rushing in to make it in time for the verse to start. The reprint altered this so it was a bit more clean-looking, and this change stuck for every release after. * In one shot where Cavis and Millward talking about the theater where Hope Vanderburg and Reyna Negret are dancing, Scott's top hat was seen floating. * Hope's body glitches when she's about to put on her pink shirt. * In some shots, Hope's white eyes are black. * When Cavis jumps down, his eyes clip through his eyelids. * The tree running down doesn't stay on the sloped hill. * Emily's pigtails are displayed in front of the tree instead of behind it in one shot. * Part of Hope's pink shirt flashes after Cavis jumps over the log. * The tree behind Cavis and Millward blinks for a second. * Cavis in one shot is shown with no mouth. * When Cavis and Millward are trying to ensemble with the actors, Hope's pink shirt is glitching due to a rendering error. * One shot shows Hope's legs clipping through the hill. * When Scott is dancing in some shots, you can see a bit of the top hat on the side of his head. This is possibly due to the textures. * When Cavis admits that Millward and Seymour are talking about the actors, Hope's legs and her shoes change. * There are many shots where either the tool, sandbox, or truck disappear. * When Seymour presses the button and opens the curtain before the veggies, actors and the rocket car are going down and the trapdoor is opening, there's a gap above Seymour. Ameake stated this was a rendering mistake and that there was supposed to be a catwalk there. * Scott's top hat clips through the rocket car. * The rocket car glitches when Millward is about to turn on the engine. * Before Cavis looks at the tree, his top hat clips through. * Cavis' eyes are detached from his nose in some shots. * When Millward turns to see Reyna and Hope, his costume clips through his body. * When Emily is dancing with Cavis, Millward and actors, her shirt twitches. Phil explained in the audio commentary that this was an unfixable mistake. * Cavis' eye twitches while he and Hope talk on the stage. * When Cavis says "Let me see", his mouth is white instead of black. * When Hope tells Millward that Cavis is eating the bag of chocolate chip cookies and sugar cookies, his tie flashes. * As you'll noticed in some shots, you can see some buzzing in the textures. * When Hope is crying with tears and turns back to Reyna, you can see black on the background of the trees. * One shadow renders too late. * Ms. Eileen's straps are floating and are not connected. * One shot shows Ms. Eileen's clothes clip through her body. * The ladder vanishes when the rocket car reaches from the roof. * Cavis is shown without the curtain behind him but appears in front of him in the next shot. Real World References * A blue Hudson Hornet can be seen in Cavis Appythart and Millward Phelps' TUTS: Inclusive Arts Showcase: A VeggieTales Movie, an Easter egg appearance of Doc Hudson in the 2005 DVD. Even though Cars was released after five years, development of the film was already well under way.